Blood Plus Diva's Twin's
by Anbucutie23
Summary: what ever happened to Diva's twins, Haji, Saya, Kai, Riku? well these questions and much more will be answered in this story. please comment and give me some advice


Two twin girls sat in their beds until the elder of the two began to talk

"Hmm, Yumi are you awake?" "Yes, I couldn't sleep, I heard the singing again"

"Me too, maybe we should ask Kai, he'll know what's going on"

"Umm… I don't think that is a good idea Danny, Kai wont get it, maybe uncle Riku will"

"Yea Riku once told me that he heard singing too, ok we'll ask him"

The two long blacked haired girls walked down the stairs and looked gradually around the corner to make sure Kai wasn't up. The girls saw Riku sitting in a chair, their Uncle Riku was about 20, and both the girls had just turned 14, and their uncle Kai was turning 29 tomorrow. Danny and Yumi went up to their Uncle and sat on his lap, he smiled and saw their red and blue eyes light up as soft singing was heard, Danny looked at her Uncle and said

"Riku what is that singing?"

"Well sweetie that is hard to explain maybe we should ask Mr. David when he comes to visit"

Yumi frowned neither of the girls really liked Mr. David, he was so emotionless and if he did show emotion he was mean. Yumi looked up at Riku and said

"Well can you tell us why we hear the singing?"

"No sweet heart you and your sister need to find out on your own, now off to bed with you two or Kai will get mad and ground us all"

The girls giggled and ran back up to their room and slept soundly until morning. When they woke up the next morning they quickly put on some blue jeans and Danny putting on a red sweater and Yumi putting on a blue sweater, they always wore some piece of clothing that matched their eyes so people could tell them apart, even if they weren't face to face. The girls didn't get it much but they could eat and eat and never gain any weight, and their wounds healed quickly, and they heard weird singing at night. The girls walked down the stairs and saw their Uncles sitting on a couch with Mr. David standing, Danny and Yumi put on fake smiles and waked over to Mr. David,

"Hello Mr. David nice to see you again" Danny and Yumi said in unison

"Yes, I am sorry for coming in on such a special occasion but I need to speak with Kai and Riku alone, girls why don't you go out and… play" Danny frowned

"we're not little kids anymore and its our house, so if we want to spend the day with our Uncle on his birthday we can, you have no say in our life, your not our dad, your not even our friend, I hate you and I know Yumi feels the same way, so why don't you leave us alone" Danny's hands clenched and her eyes flashed blood red. Kai grabbed Danny by her shoulder

"Now Danny, you and your sister go out to the park for a few hours and when we're done here, we will go out and spend the rest of the day at the beach" Yumi smiled and said

"goodbye Mr. David it was a pleasure to see you again, sorry for my sisters behavior" "Yumi do not waste your breath on him, lets just go, maybe Kevin and Brad will want to hang out."

They left and walked to the park, Danny pulled out her cell phone and dialed some numbers, and she smiled when her friend Kevin answered

"Hello, Kevin"

"Yea, hey Danny what's up?"

"Nothing, our Uncle's friend is over so we got kicked out for a bit, hey wanna call Brad and meet us at the park?"

"Sure actually he is over right now, we were playing video games, but I'm sure he would love to hang out with you guys more than rescue a virtual princess" Danny laughed

"Well what about you, would you rather hand out with us or play your video game?"

"Hmm hard choice, the video game girl is nicer to me, and she is a pretty blonde"

"Oh so you like blondes maybe I should dye my hair?"

"NO, I mean you look nice with dark hair, you would look weird with blonde hair"

"Yea, yea just get to the park in ten minutes"

"We're already there" "I thought you said you were playing video games"

"I lied"

"Ok we'll be there in a minute we just need to cross the street ok"

"Ok, see you in a few"

She hung up the phone and placed it in her back pocket. Danny looked at Yumi then smiled

"I guess the boys beat us this time"

"Aww man, oh well, it seems you were having a nice conversation with Kevin" Danny's face went faintly pink

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh no reason"

The girls walked into the park and saw their friends sitting on the monkey bars. Kevin was the first to notice them, he smiled and flipped off the bars and walked up to Danny and Yumi, Brad then slipped through the bars and trotted to everyone

"Hi Danny, Yumi" Kevin said smiling

"Hi Kev" Danny said hugging him

Yumi looked at them then at Brad and started laughing, Brad did too. They all walked over to a large cliff and Kevin said

"First to the top wins and last buys lunch"

Everyone agreed and started climbing, Danny and Kevin were neck and neck and Brad was helping Yumi, when Kevin's foot slipped and he fell grabbing Brad trying to stop, Danny and Yumi screamed and quickly ran to their friends. Kevin and Brad were lying on their backs and blood was everywhere, Danny stood there and she started to cry Yumi didn't say anything, Danny said

"this never happened before, we were always safe, but there is so much blood, Yumi what can we do, I cant let them die I love Kevin he is my best friend and… and"

Danny wailed as Yumi walked over and put her hand and Danny's shoulder

"Kai once told me that, we need blood to live, that it was all a simple blood transfusion, does Kevin have his pocket knife on him?"

"Yes he always does"

"Get it and give it to me"

Danny put her hand in Kevin's jacket pocket and grabbed the knife handing it to Yumi, she sliced her hand, and gave it to Danny, and she sliced her hand too

"Now, just put some blood in your mouth and make sure that he drinks it"

Yumi said putting some blood in her mouth and placing her lips to Brad's, Danny put a lot of blood in her mouth and placed her burning lips to Kevin's cold numb ones, Kevin and Brad drank the blood and they started to cough, Danny hugged Kevin and kept crying saying

"Please don't die Kevin, please don't leave me"

Kevin opened his eyes and sat up, Brad doing the same. Yumi had ran over to Brad and squeezed him, saying

"I'm so glad that it worked"

Kai and Riku walked around the corner and saw Danny and Yumi clung to Kevin and Brad, and a lot of blood everywhere, they ran over to them and Kai was frantic screaming

"What happened, is everyone ok"

Danny was so busy crying she didn't hear him but Yumi stood up, blood stains on her sweater saying

"Yes, Kevin and Brad fell from the cliff, and we gave them our blood, and now their ok, everyone is ok, nothing is wrong right" Kai's eyes went wide

"You didn't give both of them your blood did you"

Danny looked up not letting go of Kevin saying

"I gave Kevin my blood and Yumi gave hers to Brad, they would have died if we didn't, we had no other choice"

"No you didn't but now you stopped time for them, they will never age, you know how you never change well now Kevin and Brad are the same too and now they are you Cheivales, your guardians and none of you will ever die."

Danny let go of Kevin and said

"We st-stopped time for them."

Kevin stood up and his short wavy blonde hair fell into his emerald eyes, scarlet liquid staining his white shirt, Brad had his coffee colored hair cut to where you could see his chocolate colored eyes, and his cobalt shirt was stained with crimson blood, Danny ran over to Kevin and held him saying in between sobs

"I- I am so so-sorry Kevin, I-it is all m-my fau-fault" Kevin grabbed Danny by her shoulders and said

"Danny, Danny I do not blame you, I am happy you saved me, now we all can stay together forever."

Brad stood up and wobbled, Yumi ran over to him and grabbed him, he held on to her for support, Yumi looked at Brad then said

"Ar-are you mad at me"

Brad laughed; Yumi looked at him and frowning saying

"It is not funny, you and Kevin almost died, stop laughing" he looked at her and said

"I am not mad, why would you think that?" Danny looked at the boys then said

"We stopped time for you, how can you be so happy, you should be grieving or hate us or something"

"We could never hate you guys" Kevin said gripping Danny tighter

"You are by far my best friend and killing me wont stop that" Kevin laughed as Danny hit him

"Don't laugh it is not funny" Kevin and Brad just laughed, Danny and Yumi yelled

"STOP LAUGHING"

They stopped and stood up frowning as Mr. David walked around the corner and walked up to Kai and Riku putting his hand on Riku's shoulder, Riku looked sad, like he had been crying, like if someone died. Danny ran over to Riku and said

"What is wrong Uncle Riku?" she looked up and saw Kai staring at Mr. David she got furious

"WHAT DID YOU DO, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY UNCLE" Danny's eyes flashed red, Kai run over to her and put his hand on her shoulder

"Riku is sad, but not because of Mr. David now Danny please calm down"

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN THAT MAN HAS RUIEND MY LIFE AND YUMI'S TOO, I WISH HE WOULD JUST DIE" Kai looked at her and said

"now listen to me Daniela you will do as Mr. David says, he is going to take care of you and you will do what he says, do you understand me young lady, the same goes for you Yumi" Yumi looked up and nodded her head, and Danny's eyes went even redder she screamed

"NO I AM NOT GOING WITH HIM AND I AM NOT DOING WHAT HE SAYS, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME AND YUMI" Kai looked hurt and said

"I do love you and Yumi so does Riku"

"THEN WHY, WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM TAKE US"

"Because it is for the best, and you will not be alone, Kevin and Brad will go with you"

"Why aren't you going?"

"Because it would just be harder for us in the end"

"What do you mean the end; tell me what is going on"

"I think you both are old enough to hear this"

We walked into a large building and Mr. David took Kevin, Yumi, Brad, and I into the back and told us how Yumi and I were this chick's daughter, her name was Diva and how our aunt who we never met tried to kill us but our uncle Kai and some guy named Haji saved us, and how we could never die and all this other crap. When Kai and Riku left I went into a corner and put my head in between my knees and started to cry, Kevin came over and hugged me saying

"Its ok, we'll get through this somehow and we'll do it together."

I looked into Kevin's jade eyes, and smiled blushing a little, Kevin smiled and said

"Why are you blushing?"

"Well I want to tell you something"

"Well what is it"

"Well I… I sorta l…like you a lot"


End file.
